Salah
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Dunia Armin jungkir balik kemudian. Dia membuat kesalahan kecil yang berubah fatal. Hal yang mulanya salah paham dan kini ditanggapi serius. Ini salah paham! Lalu bagaimana ini? Dia harus apa! Warnings: Shounen-ai, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, AU, OOC, Drama, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. Rivarmin!Oneshot Armin CS05 Challenge


Dunia Armin jungkir balik kemudian. Dia membuat kesalahan kecil yang berubah fatal. Hal yang mulanya salah paham dan kini ditanggapi serius. Ini salah paham! Lalu bagaimana ini? Dia harus apa?!

.

.

.

Diclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and related characters are copyright to Isayama Hajime.

Warnings: _**Shounen-ai, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, AU**_, OOC, Drama, Typos, etc.

Dont like dont read.

_Yukamatsu_

**Armin CS05 Challenge**

.

.

.

Resiko menjadi temannya orang terkenal adalah kau harus rela menjadi kurir antar dadakan bagi penggemar temanmu itu. Semacam tukang pos tanpa upah yang harus mau disuruh-suruh untuk mengantarkan barang kiriman dari fans kepada idola yang kebetulan adalah sahabatmu.

Pagi ini satu lagi surat diterima Armin. Bukan untuk Armin tapi untuk Eren. Seorang gadis yang diketahui Armin bernama Mikasa yang menitipkannya. Surat tanpa nama pengirim yang Armin tau pasti ini surat cinta. Memang tidak ada judulnya, tapi dengan amplop biru muda dan berbau manis begini apa lagi kalau bukan surat cinta.

"Yo, Armin! Atau lebih cocok kupanggil pak pos pribadinya Eren?" Itu Jean. Kelihatan menikmati sekali raut wajah Armin yang cemberut karena perkataannya. Pak pos pribadinya Eren. Setelah dipikir-pikir itu memang ada benarnya.

"Jadi, kali ini dari siapa? Seseorang yang cantik atau yang biasa saja?"

Jean tak bisa menutupi rasa ingin taunya yang kelewat tinggi jika menyangkut Eren. Jean dan Eren adalah rival disini. Untuk sementara Jean yang memegang orang terpopuler pertama lalu Eren ditempat yang kedua.

"Kau tak kan mau tau, dari siapa surat yang satu ini." Armin memasukan amplop biru itu kedalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju kelas dengan Jean membuntutinya dibelakang.

"Apa dia cantik?" Tanya Jean tak menyerah. Dia benar-benar ingin tau setengah mati.

"Ya, sangat cantik." Balas Armin.

"Sangat?" Jean memastikan satu kata yang disebutkan Armin tadi. "Kau yakin? Satu-satunya gadis yang sangat teramat sangat cantik disekolah ini hanya Mikasa kau tau?" Jean mengumbarnya bangga. Tanpa malu dengan lantang Jean memberitau semua orang bahwa dia secara tidak langsung menyukai Mikasa.

"Ya, itu dia nama orang yang menitipkan surat ini kepada Eren."

Armin berlalu meninggalkan Jean yang mematung beku ditempat. Shock luar biasa dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Armin bukan pembohong. Jean tau benar itu artinya surat yang dititipkan ke Armin untuk Eren itu memang dari Mikasa sang pujaan hatinya.

Bukan salah Armin kan kalau Jean akhirnya sakit sendiri setelah tau. Armin turut berduka atas pecahnya hati Jean. Salahnya sendiri yang terlalu ingin tau urusan orang lain, terlebih yang menyangkut Eren. Mereka memang rival, tapi apa iya rival harus tau segala sesuatu yang menyangkut rivailnya. Armin sendiri heran.

Kelasnya dan Eren bertempat dilantai dua gedung ini. Tinggal melangkah sedikit lagi hingga akhirnya Armin akan mencapai anak tangga menuju keatas saat dia bertemu Hanji yang sedang bersembunyi gagal dibalik tong sampah dekat tangga.

"Ha-hanji senpai?" Armin heran bukan kepalang.

"Armin!?" Hanji melompat dan memeluk Armin tiba-tiba. Rasanya seperti kawan lama yang sudah tidak bertemu puluhan tahun lamanya.

"Sen-pai? Se-sak." Armin mengucapkannya terbata. Ditepuknya bahu Hanji, kode bahwa dia hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Ah~ hampir saja aku membunuh malaikat penolongku." Hanji melepas Armin dan menghambur rambut pirang Armin kemudian. "Nah, Armin. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Wajah Hanji berubah serius. Dengan mata melotot Hanji membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Armin.

"Bantuan apa senpai?" Harap-harap cemas Armin menanyakannya. Hanji menyeringai.

"Tolong berikan surat sakit ini kepada anak dikelasku. Aku benar-benar merasa sakit sampai-sampai tak bisa mengikuti semua pelajaran dihari ini." Hanji langsung berlagak sakit saat memberikan amplop putih itu pada Armin. Armin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kalau Hanji membohonginya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak berikan sendiri sa—" perkataan Armin terhenti seketika. Mulutnya terbungkam rapat oleh satu tangan Hanji.

"Kau mau menolongku kan Armin? Tentu saja kau mau, kau harus mau, karena aku kakak kelasmu jadi kau harus mau. Mengerti?"

Ok! Armin mulai ketakutan sekarang. Kini dia percaya! Dia percaya 1000% tentang perkataan semua orang yang bilang Hanji memiliki tabiat agak aneh dan sebagainya. Armin percaya!

Armin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabaN, kaku. Tapi biar saja. Yang penting sekarang dia menangguk mengiyakan apa yang dimau oleh senpainya ini.

"Bagus," Hanji melepas tangannya dan menyodorkan surat sakitnya pada Armin. "Pastikan ini sampai." Katanya lagi.

Armin menerima surat itu dan mengantonginya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saking gugupnya.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Tak perlu disuruh lebih lanjut Armin langsung melesatkan kakinya menaiki tangga kelantai atas. Semakin cepat dia sampai, semakin cepat dia terhindar dari Hanji. Intinya dia harus cepat memberikan surat sakit Hanji ini keteman sekelasnya. Siapapun itu. Intinya surat itu sampai.

Sial bagi Armin saat dirinya tiba dilantai teratas bel tanda masukan berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama Riko sensei dan surat Hanji masih ditangannya. Dengan mengesampingkan Riko sensei. Armin berlari cepat menuju kelas Hanji yang berlawanan arah dengan kelasnya. Armin dengan yakin dan percaya bahwa dia lebih takut pada Hanji ketimbang Riko sensei.

Didepan kelas Hanji dapat Armin lihat segerombolan orang yang Armin ketahui sebagai teman sepermainan Hanji tengah berkumpul disana. Angin segar nan sejuk berhembus padanya.

"Rivaille-senpai." Armin menyerukan sebuah nama yang paling dikenalnya. Diantara segerombolan orang disana Armin memang hanya tau Rivaille karena Rivaille yang paling sering dilihatnya dengan Hanji.

Tak hanya Rivaille yang menoleh pada si pirang. Teman-temannya yang lain pun tak ketinggalan. Rasa ingin tau itu menyeruak tentang apa dan kenapa si pirang ini memanggil Rivaille.

Armin tiba dihadapan Rivaille dan membungkuk disana. Mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Armin sedang mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari kesetanan tadi.

"Ada apa?" Wajah papan dan nada datar. Rivaille tanpa minat menanyai Armin.

Masih sambil membungkuk Armin mengali surat dari tasnya. Surat sakit Hanji yang dititahkan padanya dan kini harus diberikannya kepada orang yang ditujukan.

"Su-surat." Armin menyodorkan surat itu pada Rivaille. Setelah Rivaille menerima suratnya saat itu juga Armin berbalik pergi. Terlepas dari Hanji, kini Riko sensei yang menunggunya.

Armin berlari bak orang kesetanan part dua. Peduli setan dengan presepsi para senpai itu mengenai dirinya. Yang penting sekarang, semoga saja Riko sensei belum memasuki kelas.

Rivaille yang ditinggal pergi secepat kilat begitu, bingung. Samar-samar dia sempat mendengar si pirang itu tadi bilang 'permisi' sebelum berlari. Ya, setidaknya itu cukup baginya. Bocah pirang itu tak lupa tata krama walau dalam keadaan terburu-buru sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat untuk Armin. Setelah marathon dipagi hari dengan seragam. Kini Armin menerima tropinya berupa laporan bahwa Riko sensei tak bisa masuk hari ini dikarenakan keperluan mendadak. Entah Armin harus bersuka atau berduka karenanya. Tapi Armin lebih memilih memperbaiki cara bernafasnya terlebih dulu.

"Armin? Ada apa?" Eren menghampiri Armin dan mengelus pundaknya. Mencoba membantu menenangkan.

Armin menggeleng sambil terus mengatur nafasnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku berlari karena kupikir aku terlambat." Masih kepayahan Armin mengatakannya.

Armin bangkit dari duduknya sebentar. Meraba saku celananya mencari surat yang tadi dititipkan padanya untuk Eren. "Ini," Armin duduk kembali sebelum menyodorkan surat itu pada Eren. "Surat untukmu."

"Sudah kubilang tolak saja, Armin. Jangan mau disuruh-suruh oleh mereka. Kalau mereka mau seharusnya mereka antar sendiri surat-surat itu." Eren mengomeli Armin lagi.

Eren memang sudah memberitau Armin berkali-kali masalah antar-antar seperti ini. Tapi Armin selalu saja tak mau dengar. Alasannya, pertama mereka pasti malu jika harus memberi langsung dan yang kedua, surat tak punya berat yang berarti untuk diributkan. Armin mempertahankan dua alasannya itu sampai sekarang.

Eren membuka suratnya kemudian. Merobek pinggirannya untuk mengeluarkan kertas didalamnya. Kali ini dari siapa. Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala Eren.

"Armin?" Kening Eren berlipat mendapati surat yang diterimanya kali ini sedikit berbeda.

"Ya?" Armin sedikit mendongak karena posisi Eren yang berdiri dan Armin sendiri duduk. "Ada apa?"

"Surat ini untuk ku?" Tanyanya meyakinkan. Armin mengangguk walau sedikit heran, kenapa Eren harus bertanya begitu. "Hanji senpai mengirim surat sakitnya untukku?"

Eren membalik surat itu dan memperlihatkan Armin rangkaian kata-kata yang diketahuinya sebagai kalimat-kalimat permohonan untuk tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran dihari ini karena sakit dan sebagainya. Itu surat sakit Hanji-senpai. Lalu surat cinta untuk Eren mana? Surat tanpa nama dari Mikasa?

"Celaka!" Armin bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak meja tiba-tiba. Dia memang celaka sekarang. "Aku salah! Aku salah kasih surat! Eren! Ini surat sakit Hanji-senpai! Surat cintamu... Surat cintamu..."

Armin merampas surat sakit Hanji dari Eren dan berlari keluar kelas. Laju sekali. Berthold selaku ketua klub lari disekolah ini sampai berencana ingin merekrut Armin sebagai salah satu atlet larinya.

Jauh didalam hatinya Armin berharap setengah mati semoga saja surat yang tadi diberikannya pada Rivaille belum dibuka. Belum dibuka dan jangan sampai dibaca!

Dari jauh Armin dapat melihat kalau Rivaille and the gank masih berdiri didepan kelas mereka. Masih berbincang-bincang yang Armin tak peduli tentang apa.

"Permisi," kehabisan nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihari ini.

"Oh~ lihat, dia datang lagi. Sang pengangum rahasia." Salah satu teman Rivaille dengan style yang hampir-hampir mirip tapi beda jauh bersuara.

Mata Armin melebar, shock! Amplop biru muda yang diketahuinya sebagai surat cinta untuk Eren sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan kertas bertuliskan kata-kata yang pastinya dipenuhi kalimat-kalimat memuja dan sebagainya ditangan Rivaille. Armin terlambat!

"A-ano—"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Bukan!

Salah!

Aaa—!

"I-itu—"

"Sudah sejak lama? Kau bahkan tau apa-apa saja yang menjadi kesukaanku?"

Apa?!

Rivaille membacakan ulang point-point penting yang ada didalam surat itu.

"Kau tau tentang kesukaan Rivaille-kun? Coba katakan apa minuman kesukaannya?" Satu-satunya gadis pirang disana bersuara.

Armin cengo. Mereka semua percaya surat itu darinya untuk Rivaille?

"Oi, bocah. Jawab disaat seseorang bertanya kepadamu." Rivaille menegur Armin.

Armin ingin nangis rasanya. Salah paham itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Kopi." Singkat, padat dan luar biasa jelas.

"Dia benar-benar pengagum rahasia yang maniak!" Auruo berkomentar yang membuat jantung Armin diremas kuat rasanya. Ini salah paham! Salah paham! Semua orang disekolah ini juga tau kalau kesukaan Rivaille adalah kopi. Ayolah!

"Kau berniat menemuiku sepulang sekolah nanti. Kenapa malah datang sekarang?"

Heya!

Mata Armin mulai berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya berteriak kalau ini salah paham tapi suaranya mendadak hilang ditenggorokan.

"Hei? Kau menangis?" Rivaille and the gank menatap dekat Armin. Armin menggeleng. Dia baru mau mulai. Kalau ditatap begitu bisa-bisa dia menangis betulan.

"Disini tertulis kau akan menjagaku dan melakukan apa-apa saja yang membuatku senang. Kau benar-benar bisa menyanggupi yang kau tulis ini?"

Dan tes! Bulir-bulir air menetes jatuh dari matanya. Tangis Armin pecah kemudian. Rasanya malu luar biasa. Tapi semakin coba ditahan, air-air ini malah tambah deras keluarnya.

"Oi?"

Armin merunduk dan menutup mata menggunakan lengannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Pertama, salah kasih surat dan kedua, menangis dihadapan para senpai. Memalukan!

Rivaille dengan wajah papannya perlahan mendekati Armin. Dari tampang mungkin saja dia tampak tidak peduli, tapi siapa yang tau didalamnya. Rivaille menarik tangan Armin yang menutupi matanya, menarik dagu Armin yang tertunduk dan menatap matanya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya tak pekaan.

Air mata Armin kini mengalir lagi lebih deras. Kali ini berbonus isakan. Armin menangis habis-habisan saking malunya. Tapi diantara mereka semua tak ada yang tau Armin kenapa. Yang mereka kira, Armin menangis terharu karena Rivaille tak membuang suratnya seperti surat-surat lain yang pernah Rivaille terima.

"Armin? Nama mu Armin kan?" Rivaille menyapu air mata Armin walau air mata itu tak ada habisnya. Armin mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban. Tak sempat berpikir lagi dari mana dan bagaimana bisa Rivaille tau namanya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis." Rivaille menarik Armin dan menyenderkan kepala Armin kebahunya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Rivaille untuk mengerti tentang hal tak biasa mengenai si pirang didepannya ini. Semakin Rivaille bicara, semakin deras kapasitas air yang keluar dari mata Armin. Entah kenapa tapi ternyata orang begitu memang eksis keberadaannya.

Rivaille membiarkan Armin membasahi seragamnya. Armin orang pertama yang dia biarkan melakukan itu. Rivaille juga memberikan puk-puk ringan pada kepala Armin sebagai pengganti kalimat menenangkan. Intinya disini, dia tak boleh berbicara kalau ingin si pirang ini berhenti menangis.

Auruo dkk menatap tak percaya pada dua insan dihadapan mereka. Mereka cenderung lebih tak percaya dengan Rivaille yang bisa-bisanya berlaku baik. Armin terhitung orang yang sangat beruntung dengan adanya kejadian ini.

"Lain kali, jangan antarkan surat itu sendiri jika kau pengangum rahasianya. Itu bukan rahasia lagi namanya."

Rivaille sengaja. Tangis Armin benar-benar tak terhentikan sekarang. Peduli setan dengan dunia! Tangan Armin dengan sadar memeluk Rivaille dengan erat, tak ingin lepas dan tak kan pernah mau lepas. Armin tak kan membiarkan mereka-mereka semua melihat wajahnya yang banjir air mata sekarang ini.

Entah akan jadi apa kesalah pahaman dihari ini. Armin terlalu cape untuk berpikir tentang hari esok. Lebih baik fokus dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apa kabarnya setelah ini? Setelah air matanya benar-benar berhenti.

Apa kabarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_


End file.
